


Drunk on Your Kiss

by froggbones



Series: Love me Tender [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, a continuation of my prior fic, have fun, it got long so I'm making it a series, oh boy here we go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggbones/pseuds/froggbones
Summary: Time to sober up, my boy.





	Drunk on Your Kiss

Peko awoke the next morning to a certain sleeping yakuza petting her hair. Admittedly, it startled her at first and she jerked her head up off of the mattress it had been resting on. There was a painful crick in her neck from sleeping the way she had, which was quite bothersome, but she didn't do much more for it than rub it a bit with her index and middle fingers. 

The sudden movement Peko had made showed to have made her friend stir on his bed. Oh, that was lovely. He was drooling on his pillow. Although, he did look rather cute in such a vulnerable and natural state. She wished she could watch him all day, but it seemed he was already starting to wake. Peko decided it would be best to get up and fetch him a glass of water and perhaps even cook him something to eat, considering she was going to be assisting him in nursing his hangover for a little while. 

While she personally didn't drink, not much if any, she knew enough to know that Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was a major lightweight who had probably gotten drunk after two cups. Five was pushing it, and she had no idea how he had managed to stomach it all and keep it down. Part of her was impressed, but the other part was just relieved that he didn't have alcohol poisoning. None of that really mattered much now, though. What did matter was that she try to keep his pain to the bare minimum. It'd probably be the best option for the both of them.

"Mph.. Peko? Is that you?" 

Fuyuhiko was awake now, and Peko found herself overcome with a sudden wave of relief. Unfortunately it didn't last too long, because she soon remembered what exactly had happened the night before. She fumbled with the water at the thought and spilled some onto the floor. 

"Yes, it is," Peko answered as she scrambled for paper towels to dry the small mess. She couldn't help but scold herself mentally for being so clumsy and careless.

"What're you doin'? Why does my head hurt so bad? D'I fall or something?"

"You had a lot of fun at the party last night," Peko answered calmly as she tidied up the miniature puddle on the ground and counter. "I had to walk you home myself."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud.."

"You don't remember anything?"

"Not much."

"Oh, alright." For a moment Peko thought she saw a hint of mischief in his eye as he spoke. She eventually passed it off as herself being paranoid.

"Alright? That's it?" The boy furrowed his brow and looked over as much as he could bear without his throbbing headache telling him enough was enough.

"Yes. Alright." Peko glanced back at him over her shoulder. "I have no reason to distrust you, especially when I personally witnessed your level of intoxication firsthand."

"Hm." Fuyuhiko quietly slunk back down underneath his blanket. Truth be told, he really didn't remember much from last night. He remembered some bits and pieces, really, but that was about the extent of it. "What did we talk about last night?"

Peko's heart skipped a beat only briefly before she took a subtle breath in. She didn't need to lie. She'd tell the truth, only she'd just have to work around the full truth. "You think juice is childish."

"What? I actually said that?"

"I offered you some juice, and you told me that you weren't a child. It's not as complex as you might think." Peko brought over the glass of water and carefully handed it to him. She took a seat beside him and folded her hands in her lap. There was some toast cooking in the toaster, and the scent of it was starting to fill the cottage. "You also told me that you think Gundham's hamsters wear pajamas to bed."

"Shit." His face was flushed as he took the glass of water, and Peko could tell that that was probably something he hadn't meant to leave up for discussion.

"You actually believe that his hamsters have bedtime attire?"

"Shut up, no. I just don't think it'd be too weird if they did. Knowing him, and all."

Peko lightly tapped her fingers against her palm. "I see. You forgot how old you were, and you told me, and I quote, 'Standing's for chumps.'" 

"I think I sorta remember that. It's blurry, though."

"Can you tell me what you do remember?"

"All of it?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. We kissed."

Peko felt her stomach flip upside down. Part of her wanted to deny it, but the rest of her knew she couldn't. Why was that the only part that he remembered? Why was the universe constantly confounding her? She could only fidget with her hands. "Oh."

"You don't remember? I remember clear as day. Well, aside from the hazy parts." He was already contradicting himself. He just woke up, too. That had to be a new personal record. "We kissed."

Peko couldn't help that she was playing with her hands and chewing her bottom lip. For some reason the only thing that her hungover best friend remembered about his drunken state was the fact that he had kissed her. Yes, it had happened. No, she wouldn't deny it. He had kissed her. He had pulled her close under the blinding moonlight and their lips had met, and in that moment it had seemed like nothing else mattered. But everything else did matter, especially right now. She wasn't about to pour her heart out over it. It made her feel sick to her stomach at just the thought. 

Now that she thought about it, after years of being treated as a lesser being than a domestic animal, she was actually starting to get the hang of the whole "feeling like a human being" objective. The only problem was that emotions were included in that package, and she still wasn't very good at handling them. She could already tell that this would be fun.

Fuyuhiko was looking at her expectantly. Peko only blinked. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" She had been lost in her head again, and with the second look she received, she could tell he knew.

"I asked you what you thought," he answered patiently, though most likely on a whim. His eyes still radiated the intensity of his prior impatience. It reminded her of the night before.

"Oh." 'Be honest. Tell him the truth. You don't need to go in depth, just give a simple answer. Tell him what you told him last night.' Yes, that was it. It was truly as simple as that. "It was nice."

"Really? You think so? Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course I am. I'd never lie to you."

"Right. So, you liked it."

"Yes." She knew he didn't want to pry her for answers. She could tell by the expression on his face. She also knew that he'd be restless until he knew the truth. She had nothing to hide, so she figured it was just best to be straightforward. "Do.. Do you remember who initiated the kiss?"

"I have a lot of doubt that you would've kissed me first, even out of a vulnerable position. I did it."

"Yes, you did.. How do you feel?"

"About the kiss or in general?"

Peko squeezed her eyes shut and stifled a frustrated sigh. "The kiss, Fuyuhiko."

"Oh. I thought it was great."

"You were drunk. You thought everything was great, with the exception of juice."

"Now I'm really craving juice, fuck."

"Fuyuhiko," an exasperated Peko complained.

"Okay, sorry. Look.. Thanks for helping me last night, I'll start with that. Next time I'll try not to get so drunk off my ass." Peko may have been having a difficult time meeting his gaze, but he wasn't going to let up because of it. He'd keep his eyes on her, and if she wanted to look up she could, but he wouldn't make her. He knew this was difficult, and she could take all the time she needed. He'd give her all the time in the world if he could. He'd stop time. And even though this seemed to go on forever, he couldn't help but admire every feature of hers - every strand of hair and how it fit neatly into the two braids she always wore, every curve of her perfectly rounded face, the way her eyes flitted back and forth with sharp precision as she messed with her pale, callused hands. In that moment, he really wanted to reach out and take one in his own, but he didn't want her to be any more uncomfortable than she was already letting on. Even now, when her hair was messy and slightly out of place from sleeping just about on the floor, when there was still a bit of drool dried at the corner of her mouth (he wouldn't embarrass her with it, though), and when her sharp eyes were worried and softer, more vulnerable, than usual, she was beautiful. Nothing was going to change his mind. 

It was at this time that he realized that he and she were both vulnerable, both innocent to the situation at hand, both needing to be coaxed gently by the other, not prodded and poked like cattle on its way to the slaughter. He'd make this easy for them both if he could. He just needed to figure out how. She just needed to give him an opening.

Then he found it. 

Peko had managed to look up at him just a little bit, and maybe only just for a moment, but it was enough time for her to realize that he was still looking at her, and that he wasn't going to stop any time soon. Their eyes were locked on each other's, and Peko felt unable to look away. Strangely enough, though, she didn't seem to mind as much as she thought. She really did like him, she wouldn't deny that. She was just terrified to admit it.

She didn't need to. Fuyuhiko took her hand in his own, and it was like the world had stopped turning. That, or it had started spinning so incredibly fast that she couldn't keep up. She wanted to go with the former, though.

His hand was soft. It wasn't smooth, it was callused, but not as much as her own. It felt just as it had last night - warm as ever (he reminded her of a heat rock, or perhaps a heating pad like the ones her elders would very rarely lend her for muscle aches or menstrual cramps) and almost cushiony. She felt safe as she held it, which was strange and very unusual. She was the one who was supposed to make him feel safe. It should not have been the other way around. That was a problem. She was tempted to pull away, tempted to retract her hand and keep it selfishly to herself, to refuse to give it back to anybody, not even him, for fear that she'd become too vulnerable, too weak, too inviting, too - and then he was speaking again. Then her thoughts were cut straight in half because she couldn't concentrate on anything besides him.

"Second.. I know what I did. I meant what I did and what I said. I meant all of it." His grip on her hand tightened and she lost all of the urge to run, to flee, to lock herself away, but instead it was replaced by something else. Everything inside of her was fluttering with every word he spoke. It was new and it scared her, but it was something she had been dealing with from a young age. A crush, that was it. Perhaps only a small one, no, a big one that had only grown since she was young, but a crush none the less.

"I like you. I like you a lot." Her face was a bright red now, Fuyuhiko could tell. He wasn't sure whether she was embarrassed or just very flustered. There was no backing out now, but if he did that he'd only prove to be a chicken, wouldn't he? If there was anything he was, it definitely wasn't a chicken. Not the way he was raised. Still though, she looked suspicious, almost scared, like a cornered stray puppy. He wanted to hug her, wanted to remind her that she was safe now, that she could finally be herself truly and fully, but he knew still that any effort of doing so would prove futile. She'd deny any of it, and that would only frustrate him even more. "You're beautiful, and I had never realized just how much the moonlight brings out your features until last night."

She was struggling. Peko was struggling and even more so than she was willing to let on. She knew that he could tell. She could always catch on to the little things with him, whether it be through a glint in his eye or the way the corners of his mouth would twitch up or down when he was happy or bothered. He was furrowing his brow, the corners of his lips pinched downward into a little bit of a frown, and Peko knew that he knew something was up. But she kept quiet and she let him talk like she was supposed to, like it was meant to be.

"And there's just.. so many things great about you.. so many things I could tell you about and will tell you about some day or another, when you need to hear them most. But right now I just want to enjoy your company. Is that okay?"

Her walls were collapsing and she felt them. Her mentality was firm, she thought, but now it was wavering like an earthquake had struck from nowhere. Her eyes stayed locked on his, her hand stayed glued in place, her heart continued to race faster and faster. What was this? What was this called? She was afraid that she might be mistaking love for a panic attack. It certainly felt like one, anyway.

Her walls were collapsing and he knew. He could tell by the way she held herself. Her posture was partially hunched and a bit too tense for comfort. Her grip on his hand was light but firm with assertion, and her eyes hadn't left his since they'd met. He liked this. He didn't like that she was having an internal war with herself, but he could tell that her mentality was shifting and she was slowly adjusting and becoming more comfortable with what was happening. What was happening? He didn't know. Was this love or a stroke? God, if the difference was that hard to decipher he honestly feared for his future. He might just drop dead one day because he mistook his odd heart palpitations for butterflies.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a little while. Peko was trying to pull herself together enough to answer, trying to comprehend the fact that this was happening, this was real, she was capable of being loved. But it was just a crush, right? He only said that he liked her. Well, she liked him too, they'd been friends since childhood, that was what that meant, right? 

She liked him too. She'd admit that. But wasn't that normal? It was normal to like people, to admire them and find them cute or beautiful or handsome, to want to spend forever by their side, to want to make them happy and do anything and everything for them. It was normal. Right? So that was what she'd tell him. She was confused, but she figured she had somewhat of a grasp on the subject at hand, so that was what she'd go with. "Yes. I like you too. I enjoy your company."

Fuyuhiko was surprised, but still uncertain. Had she misunderstood him, or was this her way of displaying reciprocation? He could let it go for now, but that'd probably only make matters worse. He'd gotten this far already. He might as well just come clean. "Peko, I'm in love with you. I'm hopelessly in love with you. I have been since we were kids. Do you understand that?"

She only partially understood that. She had heard all of it, and her heart was doing the weird fluttering thing again. She wanted to punch herself in the gut to make it stop. Honestly, it was annoying. Yes, this was real. He loved her. He told her and he meant it because he had never once lied about something so important. He'd never lie. Not to her. Never to hurt her. So she believed him. And she loved him too. She did. That was what friends did, right? Friends loved each other. Friends wouldn't let each other get hurt. Friends wanted to spend forever with each other, side by side, never apart. Friends, like she and Fuyuhiko, would grow up as comrades joined at the hip. They were never alone because they always had each other. Yes, she loved him. But she didn't truly understand the concept of being something more.

"Yes," she answered, the girl who thought she understood. "Yes, I do. I love you too."

She had deep feelings for him, feelings deeper than she could even go and try to find, feelings deeper than she could dig up and call her own, but they were hers and she knew that. She wasn't sure how she could show him, she wasn't sure what she could do, but it had to be something. Yes, she loved him. Yes, that was real. Did friends kiss each other? Very good friends like she and Fuyuhiko did, she was sure of that now. She liked it. It was nice. She was feeling very, very conflicted right now, but she wanted to express to him just how much she loved him, just how much he meant to her.

They were friends, but very good friends, and very good friends were allowed to kiss and hold hands. Yes. The thought made her smile.

She leaned in. "Fuyuhiko, would it be inappropriate of me to kiss you? Perhaps if not now, then another time?"

He was surprised, yes. Fuyuhiko was greatly taken aback by the query, but he had gotten this far and he wasn't about to mess it up by saying no. He wanted this, and now he was sure that she did too. She did understand, at least in her own little way, and that was what mattered most to him. They'd have time to talk things over later on when he wasn't hungover and when his head wasn't killing him, but for now he was satisfied with the knowledge that his feelings were not unrequited and she didn't feel too strange about this. They were both happy and adjusting so much so that they were no longer that uncomfortable. Yes, all of this was new and sudden, but he had never been a stickler for change. This was one that he was willing to accept with open arms and one he refused to back down from.

"Of course not," he answered, his thoughts racing and his head swimming, but his attention remaining intently on his best friend. "I don't mind." Somehow he was managing to keep his cool, to not freak out and do a fist pump or a happy dance, to not trip over his words, and most of him believed that it was for her sake. If he had been floundering the entire time, they'd have both been lost and that was the last thing that Peko needed on her plate right now.

Peko was the first to lean in. She wanted this. Yes, they both understood that. She was happy and no longer too excessively uncomfortable. It was good. They both liked that. 

His hand had warmed her own, and now neither of them were cold even in the slightest. They realized that all they needed was each other to brighten up the day or to warm up the room. It was simple, not complex like she had thought this whole time. 

This was love. A true form of it, not a cheap knockoff brand that could be bought from the supermarket, like some weird materialistic thing. They both knew that. 

Fuyuhiko was celebrating in his head. He'd have his time later, after Peko left anyway, when he'd celebrate verbally and probably go bragging to the others, but right now was their moment and their moment only, and nothing was going to get in the way of that or ruin it. 

He'd finally said what he'd been wanting to say for years, and all he needed to do was get drunk off his ass. He did feel bad for that. At the same time though, he was thankful as all hell that Peko had been there to care for him and bring him home. In a way, it was just like always, and he knew it always would be. She'd always been there for him, and she always would be, until she was no longer capable. He'd help her along the way. They were friends after all, practically joined at the hip since childhood, and they had nothing if they didn't have each other.

Neither of them were alone, and they both knew it.

That was love.

Yes.

That was love.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an epilogue because I was going to end it in a comical way and then I decided it was too cute for that. So enjoy the comical epilogue, and I'd love to hear some feedback!


End file.
